Mission Imposibble
by Angelina Scarlet
Summary: Lucy dan timnya sedang dalam misi untuk menghentikan rencana R-System namun dalam misi itu mereka menemukan berbagai hambatan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? silahkan baca di bawah Sorry gak jago bikin summary
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Imposible**

 **By : Angelina Scarlet**

 **Yo minna, ini adalah fic pertamaku semoga kalian senang dengan fic ini**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Happy Reading... XD**

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Tap ... tap ...tap ...

Disudut kota Magnolia di malam hari.

Laki – laki itu berlari dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan di sebuah gang. Dia terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia menemui jalan buntu.

Dia melihat kebelakang dan menemukan seseorang yang sepertinya sedang mengejarnya. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan sebagian kepalanya sehingga ikut menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah laki – laki itu dan laki – laki itu terlihat semakin ketakutan.

"s...siapa k...kau ?" tanya laki – laki itu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku." Kata orang berjubah itu.

"a...apa m...maumu d...denganku ?" tanya laki – laki itu kembali kepada orang berjubah tersebut.

"kau orang yang telah melihat kejadian pembunuhan tersebut bukan ?" tanya orang berjubah tersebut sambil terus berjalan mendekati laki – laki yang terlihat sangat ketakutan itu. Dan terus mendekat sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"karena kau telah melihatnya maka aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu memberi tahu kejadiannya kepada mereka." jelas orang berjubah sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya. Lalu dia berkata.

"oleh karena itu ... kau harus ..." Dia menebaskan pedangnya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

"...mati"

Tess..

Dengan sekali tebasan orang berjubah hitam itu membunuhnya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

.

.

Wush...

Ketika adegan pembunuhan tersebut selesai sebuah angin berhembus dan berhasil membuka jubah yang menutupi kepalanya sehingga dapatlah kita melihat orang tersebut yang ternyata merupakan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah scarlet.

"tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghalangi kami." Katanya sambil menatap dingin orang yang telah dibunuhnya tadi.

Dia menutup kepalanya dengan jubahnya kembali dan meninggalkan mayat tersebut begitu saja.

* * *

Disebuah rumah yang tergolong cukup mewah di pusat kota Magnolia ada 3 orang gadis cantik yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya masing – masing. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang asyik membaca novel dan disebelahnya gadis berambut biru ikal pendek yang sedang melakukan aktivitas yang sama sambil memakan coklat dan seorang gadis berambut perak bergelombang menonton tv di sofa yang berbeda dengan 2 gadis sebelumnya.

"hey Lucy, Levy sepertinya aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian." Kata gadis berambut perak yang bernama Mirajane membuka percakapan mereka.

"apa itu ?" tanya gadis berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama lucy.

"ternyata ada seseorang yang melihat kejadian waktu itu.", kata Mira dengan ekspresi serius.

"apa ?! ada yang melihatnya ?! bagaimana bisa kau melupakan hal segawat itu?!" teriak Lucy bahkan sampai – sampai dia berdiri dari sofa dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"ya ampun bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika orang itu memberi tahu ke dewan, kita akan mendapat masalah besar" kata Levy yang tidak kalah khawatirnya dengan Lucy.

"betapa bodohnya aku, bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini, hiks... kalian bisa memukulku jika kalian mau.." kata Mira sambil menutup mukanya yang sedang menangis. Lucy dan Levy yang melihatnya hanya bersweatdrop ria.

Tiba – tiba datang orang berjubah hitam di gang tadi masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"tidak usah khawatir orang itu sudah aku bereskan." Katanya sambil melepas dan mengantungkan jubah tersebut.

"ah syukurlah, kau selalu bertindak cepat Erza." kata Levy yang sudah mulai lega.

"baiklah, setelah ini apa yang akan kita kerjakan ?" tanya Erza kepada 3 orang temannya tadi dan kini dia sudah duduk di sofa dekat teman - temannya.

"aku akan membuat laporan mengenai misi kita dan akan menyerahkannya kepada master besok.", Kata Lucy yang sudah mulai bersemangat kembali.

"ah aku sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali ke guild." kata Levy semangat.

"aku ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi dengan guild selama kepergian kita." Kata Mira.

" _Breaking news! Telah ditemukan sebuah pulau aneh di laut Fiore dikatakan aneh karena terdapat sebuah menara yang menjulang tinggi ke langit dan disekeliling pulau tersebut selalu ditutupi oleh awan hitam pekat serta ikan – ikan yang terdapat diperairan dekat pulau tersebut banyak yang mati tanpa sebab yang jelas."_

"teman – teman lihat itu." Kata levy sambil menunjukkan tayangan di televisi yang menampilkan sebuah pulau aneh yang terdapat menara tinggi dan dikelilingi awan hitam pekat.

" _mari kita wawancarai para nelayan di sekitar ini."_ Kata reporter itu sambil menghampiri seorang nelayan yang terdekat dengan mereka.

" _permisi bagaimana pendapat anda tentang pulau ini ?"_ reporter itu mulai mewawancarai seorang nelayan yang mereka temui.

" _sepertinya itu adalah pulau terkutuk sebab banyak ikan yang mati mendadak dan awan hitam yang mengerikan itu."_ Jawab nelayan itu sambil memandang pulau tersebut.

" _lalu bagaimana dengan menara itu apakah menara itu sudah lama ada sebelumnya ?"_ tanya reporter itu lagi

" _ya, dulu menara itu memang ada namun tidak setinggi itu dan keadaan di sekitarnya biasa saja. Sepertinya tempat itu telah dijadikan sarang iblis."_ Jawab nelayan yang masih memandang pulau tersebut.

" _sebaiknya kita jangan pergi kesana."_ kata nelayan tersebut memperingati reporter dan tentunya para pemirsa.

" _demikian breaking news saat ini!"_

"ara – ara... sepertinya sudah dimulai ya." Kata Mira memberi tanggapannya.

"apanya yang dimulai ?" tanya Lucy kebingungan.

"R-System." Jawab Erza singkat.

"sepertinya mereka serius dengan perkataan mereka waktu itu." Kata Levy yang sedari tadi menonton berita barusan dengan sangat serius.

"hei, tunggu dulu apa yang kalian maksud ?! Dan apa R-System itu ?!" kata lucy kini ia menjadi sangat bingung dan tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa yang dimaksud teman – temannya.

"R-System adalah sebuah sihir yang dapat membangkitkan orang mati namun itu sangat dilarang oleh dewan. Beberapa waktu lalu sebelum kau bergabung dengan Fairy Tail kami telah bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang berniat untuk menggunakan sihir tersebut." Jelas Erza yang sedang memakan cheesecakenya.

"makanya kita diberi misi seperti ini untuk memata – matai aktivitas di sana sambil mencari otak utama dalam rencana gila itu." terangnya lebih lanjut dan memakan kembali cheesecakenya.

"lalu kenapa kita tidak langsung kesana saja dan menyamar." Tanya Lucy.

"itu sangat sulit sebab dulu kami pernah mengirim mata – mata ke sana lalu setelah beberapa saat kami mendapat kabar bahwa dia sudah dibunuh oleh mereka." Jawab Levy.

"jadi begitu... lalu siapa yang ingin mereka bangkitkan?" tanya Lucy kembali.

"entahlah..." jawab Mira.

* * *

 **Profile Character**

 **Erza Scarlet**

Sihir : Ex-quip

Umur : 18

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

Sihir : Celestial Spirit

Umur : 17

 **Levy Mcgarden**

Sihir : Solid Script

Umur : 17

 **Mirajane Strauss**

Sihir : Demon Take Over

Umur : 18

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Makasih bagi para reader yang sudah berkenan membaca fic pertama saya ini semoga para reader menyukainya.**

 **Saya mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan judulnya juga mungkin gak nyambung sama ceritanya.**

 **Di chapter kedua saya akan usahakan untuk membuat fic ini menjadi lebih baik dan lebih seru lagi.**

 **Mohon diReview...Ok**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Impossible**

 **By : Angelina Scarlet**

 **Chapter 2 is update**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

Chapter 2 : Fairy Tail

" _aku bersama teman – teman setimku yaitu Levy, Mira dan Erza baru saja menyelesaikan misi kami. Misi kami kali ini merupakan misi pertamaku setelah aku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail 1 bulan yang lalu. Di misi ini kami diberi tugas untuk mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang R-System, yaitu sebuah sihir untuk membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati. Pertamanya aku tidak percaya hal seperti itu, namun setelah melihat tayangan televisi tentang sebuah pulau aneh yang konon akan dijadikan tempat untuk menggunakan sihir tersebut dan penjelasan dari teman – temanku, akhirnya aku percaya juga."_

" _setelah beberapa hari kami menjalankan misi, kami mendapat kabar bahwa ternyata, ada orang di dalam dewan yang berusaha untuk menggunakan sihir tersebut dan dia tidak sendiri namun ada komplotannya. Mungkin ia hanya dijadikan mata – mata untuk mengawasi kegiatan di dewan. Setelah mengetahui hal yang mengejutkan tersebut Erza pergi untuk mencari informasi darinya dan itu tidak berjalan mulus karena dia tidak ingin mengatakan apa – apa dan malah berusaha melawan sehingga Erza terpaksa menggunakan cara kekerasan dan membunuhnya. Namun masalah belum berakhir disitu, ada orang melihat kejadiannya secara langsung dan untung saja Erza bertindak cepat dengan langsung membunuhnya."_

" _dan hari ini kami akan kembali ke guild untuk melaporkan apa yang telah kami lakukan selama kepergian kami di misi ini."_

"fiuh... akhirnya selesai juga." desah gadis berambut pirang.

"hey Lucy, sampai kapan kau mau menulis itu ? kami sudah lama menunggumu." Kata Erza yang ternyata sudah lama berdiri dibelakangnya.

"eh ... ya aku sudah siap." Kata Lucy yang tampak sedikit kaget.

"hey Lu-chan! ayo, kami sudah menunggumu." Kata Levy yang sudah menunggu di luar rumah bersama Mira.

* * *

"hmph." Desah seorang kakek tua di bar milik guild Fairy Tail.

"ada apa, jii-chan ?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut biru panjang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"tidak ada." jawab kakek itu.

Di sisi lain di guild.

"Wakaba, hari ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." Tantang seorang lelaki yang bernama Macao.

"hah, yang benar saja. Sejarah selalu mencatat, bahwa aku selalu menang dan kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku." Jawab Wakaba menatap Macao dengan ekspresi meremehkan.

"hyah..." Macao mulai melayangkan tinjunya pada Wakaba.

"dengan senang hati aku akan melayanimu." Wakaba juga mulai melancarkan serangannya pada Macao.

Dan pertarungan antara Macao dan Wakaba pun dimulai dengan sangat sengit. Banyak pula serangan mereka meleset dan melukai orang di sekitar mereka dan saling membalas sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menciptakan perang dunia ke-3 di guild Fairy Tail.

"ah... master berlindunglah." Kata gadis berambut biru tadi yang bernama Wendy sambil berlindung di balik meja kepada kakek yang merupakan master dari guild tersebut dan hanya Wendy juga satu – satunya orang yang tidak terlibat dalam perang tersebut bersama master.

"minna... kami pulang!." Kata Lucy sambil membuka gerbang masuk ke guild.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUAK !

"ARGHHH !"

"KYAAAA LLLUUUCCCYYY-SANNN !"

Sebuah meja terbang dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di wajah manis Lucy yang langsung membuat Wendy syok seketika dan membuat 3 orang gadis di belakang Lucy melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan khawatir.

"kau tidak apa – apa Lu-chan !?" Tanya Levy yang terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi Lucy yang telah berciuman dengan meja sambil membantunya berdiri.

"a..aa..ku ti...dak a...pa – ap...a." Jawab Lucy menahan rasa sakit.

"Lucy-san! bertahanlah! aku akan mengobatimu!" kata Wendy yang sudah membawa kotak P3K dan menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan Lucy.

"kalian..." kata Erza menunjukkan deathglarenya kepada orang – orang yang berkelahi barusan.

"Erza...!" kata semua orang dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"BERHENTILAH SEBELUM KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA SATU PER SATU!." Teriak Erza mengancam mereka.

"BAIK!" dan mereka langsung berhenti serta saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

Disisi lain gulid.

Mira menghampiri master dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas padanya.

"master, ini yang kami dapatkan selama misi ini.".

"hmph..." desah master membaca isi kertas tersebut.

Kini keadaan guild sudah mulai damai dengan berhentinya perang yang diawali oleh Macao dan Wakaba. Erza duduk di sebuah bangku dan memakan cakenya lalu Levy yang terlihat sibuk membaca buku dan Lucy yang masih diobati oleh Wendy.

Setelah selesai membaca isi dari kertas tersebut master terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"baiklah, waktunya misi baru untuk kalian." Kata kakek pada Mira. Setelah itu Mira memanggil seluruh anggota timnya.

"hah... biarkanlah kami beristirahat sebentar master." Kata Levy membujuk masternya agar memberikan waktu istirahat sejenak.

"Levy! jangan membantah perintah master." Kata Erza yang masih memasang death glarenya ke arah Levy. Menyadari dia dilihat dengan cara yang mengerikan seperti itu dia hanya bisa diam jika masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"misi kalian kali ini adalah menculik orang." Kata master dengan ekspresi serius.

"siapa ? dan untuk apa kami menculiknya ?" tanya mereka serentak kecuali Lucy yang masih diobati oleh Wendy.

"orang yang akan dijadikan tumbal R-System." Jelas master.

"target kalian ini adalah 3 orang dragon slayer dan 1 orang penyihir."

"tunggu dulu, sebenarnya siapa yang ingin dibangkitkan kembali dengan R-System itu ? " tanya Lucy.

"baiklah, dari informasi yang kudapat komplotan tersebut berencana menggunakan sihir tersebut untuk membangkitkan naga hitam, Acnologia serta penyihir hitam terkejam, Zeref." Jawab master sambil meminum birnya.

"master, apakah sihir itu bisa membangkitkan naga ?" tanya Mira yang seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan master guild mereka barusan.

"ya, dengan syarat tumbal 3 orang dragon slayer." Jawab master.

"tapi, dimana kami harus mencari mereka master ?" tanya Erza yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"dari informasi yang kudapat mereka ada di kota Crocus." Jawab Wendy.

"dan mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku, Fiore Academy."

"jadi, kita akan menyamar menjadi siswa ?" tanya Lucy kembali.

"ya, kau benar, Lucy." Kata master pada Lucy.

"ara-ara... sepertinya ini akan menjadi misi yang menarik." Kata Mira antusias.

"dan penyamaran ya ? hehehe ini adalah keahlianku." Sambungnya kembali dengan senyumnya yang manis menyembunyikan kekejaman dibalik matanya.

"karena kalian baru saja sampai, sebaiknya beristirahatlah dulu sebentar." Kata master yang akhirnya mengabulkan permohonan Levy untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Lucy berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah kontrakannya bersama plue, seekor anjing yang merupakan peliharaannya melewati sebuah danau yang terdapat beberapa orang yang menyapanya dan Lucy menjawabnya dengan manis.

"huah... enaknya setelah di rumah aku ingin berendam menghilangkan rasa lelahku setelah menyelesaikan misi pertama. Bukan begitu, plue? "

"puuunnn... ppuunnn..."

Dan Lucy pun terus berjalan dengan santai sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam menabraknya,

"hei! Berhati-hatilah jika berjalan! " kata Lucy yang kesal dengan orang yang menabraknya barusan.

"Fairy Tail, bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi kematian kalian." Ucap orang tersebut lirih.

"hah? apa maksudmu? " kata Lucy.

"heheheheheh... kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Sampai jumpa." Kata orang tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja.

"siapa dia? Dan apa yang dimaksud olehnya ?" gumam Lucy.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**

Sebenarnya dah lama chapter ini siap tapi sekarang baru sempat up date (maklum anak sekolah).

Jadi maaf ya kalau banyak banget kesalahannya ke depannya diusahakan lebih baik lagi .

Arigatou gozaimasu buat para reader semuanya :)

Ditunggu reviewnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Impossible**

 **By : Angelina Scarlet**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail adalah milik Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 _Lucy berjalan santai menuju rumahnya dan tiba – tiba ada seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam menabraknya._

" _hei! Berhati – hatilah jika berjalan." Yang kesal dengan orang yang menabraknya barusan._

" _Fairy Tail, bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapii kematian kalian." Ujar orang tersebut lirih._

" _hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lucy._

" _hehehehehehe... kau juga akan tahu sendiri. Sampai jumpa" kata orang tersebut dan menghilang begitu saja._

" _siapa dia? Dan apa yang dimaksud olehnya ?" gumam Lucy._

* * *

Chapter 3 : Welcome to Fiore Academy

Pagi itu cuaca sangat bagus, langit berwarna biru cerah dan suara burung terdengar dimana – mana. Dimana terlihat 4 orang gadis cantik menatap kagum sebuah bangunan yang tepat berada di depan mata mereka saat ini. Bangunan itu sangat besar dan mewah. Didepannya tertulis Welcome to Fiore Academy, sekolah terelit di kerajaan Fiore. Mungkin jika tidak ada tulisan tersebut orang tidak akan percaya bahwa itu adalah sekolah.

"wah..." ucap 4 orang gadis ini bersamaan.

"besarnya..."

"aku tidak menyangka ada sekolah sebesar ini sebelumnya."

"aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

Lalu disaat mereka masih menatap sekolah itu tiba-tiba berlari seorang gadis berambut biru panjang menghampiri mereka berempat.

"teman-teman kenapa kalian tidak masuk terus ?" katanya membuyarkan khayalan keempat gadis itu.

"ah ehm, yah kami sebenarnya sedang menunggumu." Jawab Lucy.

"lalu tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk." Kata Erza yang langsung menarik tangan Lucy dan Mira mengikutinya memasuki gedung sekolah itu.

"ehm Wendy, aku ditinggal mereka." Kata Levy yang berdiri disebelah Wendy.

Di suatu tempat yang lain, yang keadaannya sangat berlawanan dengan ditempat tadi. Dimana cuaca sangat mengerikan dengan awan hitam pekat dan sesekali terdengat petir yang sangat keras dan terdapat menara yang menjulang tinggi. Didalam menara itu terdapat 2 orang berjubah yang serius menatap sebuah lacrima yang menampilkan aktivitas 5 orang gadis tadi.

"hehehehe sepertinya Fairy Tail sudah mulai bergerak ya, Brain-sama." Kata orang yang satu.

"ya kau benar, tapi kelima gadis itu tidak akan bisa menghalangi kita." Jawab orang yang lain yang bernama Brain.

"hahahahahahah." Tawa kedua orang itu.

"pertama-tama kita akan menuju ruang kepala sekolah dulu." Kata Wendy kepada 4 orang gadis di belakangnya.

"apa jauh dari sini ?" Tanya Erza.

"sebenarnya sedikit." Jawab Wendy

"nah, kita sudah sampai." Kata wendy menghadap sebuah ruangan yang tertutup.

"aku tidak menyangka perjalanan dari pintu gerbang ke ruang kepala sekolah akan sangat melelahkan seperti ini." Kata Levy yang terlihat kelelahan.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

"ichiya-sensei." Kata Wendy menunduk.

"mehn, siapa 4 orang yang berada di belakangmu itu, wendy ?" ucap seorang pria pendek dengan gaya yang sok cool pada Wendy dan langsung mengendus-endus Erza.

"apakah dia kepala sekolah ? benar-benar menjijikkan." Batin Erza.

Melihat sebuah aura kehitaman dibelakang Erza, Mira memutuskan berkata sesuatu padanya.

"ara-ara...Erza, tenanglah jangan sampai kau menghancurkan rencana kita dengan menghajar orang pendek ini." Katanya yang seperti berbisik pada Erza.

"tch." Gumam Erza ingin sekali dia merequip pedangnya dan membunuh Ichiya kalau saja dia bukan kepala sekolah.

"sensei, mereka ini adalah saudara sepupuku. Mereka pindahan dari Magnolia." Kata Wendy pada Ichiya.

"mehn, begitu ya. Kalau begitu ayo kemari kalian berempat." Kata Ichiya yang sudah kembali di depan pintu ruangannya dan mulai mengeluarkan pose khasnya yang aneh.

Setelah itu mereka memasuki ruangan itu kecuali Wendy yang menunggu diluar ruangan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar baru saja lewat namun ketika dia melihat kebelakang aura sihir itu menghilang.

"apa itu ? sepertinya aku merasakan adanya sihir yang kuat." Batinnya.

Namun sayangnya ketika dia ingin mengeceknya pintu terbuka dan terlihat Erza dan yang lainnya di depan pintu itu.

"Wendy, tolong antarkan mereka ke ruangan kelas mereka masing-masing." Perintah Ichiya pada Wendy.

"baik, sensei."

Lucy dan yang lainnya melihat setiap ruangan yang ada disana dengan seksama sambil menuju ke ruang kelas mereka masing – masing dan tentu saja mereka diantar oleh Wendy dikarenakan mereka belum hafal dengan susunan kelasnya.

"jadi dimana kelas kita, apakah jauh ?" Tanya Mira.

"tidak Mira-san sebentar lagi juga sudah sampai." Jawab Wendy.

"hmph... kita dibagi kedalam kelas yang berbeda, hal ini akan menjadi hal yang menguntungkan karena memudahkan kita dalam pencarian." Kata Erza.

"ya kau benar Erza." Jawab Levy.

"jadi siapa yang di kelas 11-A?" tanya Wendy.

"aku Wendy." Jawab Lucy.

"wah! berarti kita sekelas ya Lucy-san." Kata Wendy.

"lalu kelas 11-B?"

"aku Wendy." Jawab Levy.

"11-C?"

"aku." Jawab Erza singkat.

"dan 11-D?"

"aku, Wendy." Jawab Mira dengan senyum khasnya.

"hei, stripper! Awas! Aku ingin berdiri disitu." Kata seorang pemuda berambut pink acak-acakan pada seorang pemuda berambut dongker di sebelahnya.

"enak saja kau flame brain! Mengusir orang seenaknya memang tempat ini milik nenek moyangmu hah ?" jawab pemuda berambut dongker tadi.

"hei, kau mengajakku berantem ya mata sayu ?" kata orang berambut pink menantang sambil menarik lengan bajunya.

"ayo, aku tidak takut denganmu mata sipit." Balas orang berambut dongker yang entah kenapa tiba – tiba saja melepas pakaiannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berkelahi hanya karena memperebutkan tempat berdiri.

"ya ampun apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu?" tanya Levy yang melihat dua orang lelaki barusan yang sedang bertengkar dan ditonton oleh orang – orang disekitarnya.

"oh, itu adalah Natsu Dragneel dia adalah salah satu target kita, fire dragon slayer. Dan yang satu lagi adalah Gray Fullbuster dia tidak pernah akur dengan Natsu-san dan selalu saja bertengkar sepanjang hari." Jawab Wendy.

"hal ini mengingatkanku pada guild." Kata Lucy.

* * *

Ting... ting... ting...

Di kelas 11-A

Di pagi itu suasana dikelas yang agak sedikit ribut karena perkelahian konyol antara Natsu dan Gray namun tidak lama kemudian masuklah Lahar-sensei untuk memulai pelajaran pertama mereka yaitu biologi.

"nah, anak – anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi. Ayo silahkan masuk,nak."

Lalu masuklah sorang gadis berambut pirang dan para lelaki di kelas itu langsung saja terpana akan kecantikannya hingga sampailah ia di depan papan tulis.

"namaku Lucy Heartifilia, pindahan dari magnolia. Salam kenal." Kata Lucy ramah matanya melihat ke sekeliling kelas hingga iris karamelnya bertemu dengan onyx milik Natsu yang duduk di bangku pojok.

"ah! itu dia yah, sepertinya aku tidak kesulitan menemukan targetku." Batin Lucy.

Namun ada hal yang mengejutkanya yaitu sebuah tatapan yang agak sinis dari orang yang duduk disebelah Natsu. Menyadari hal itu, Lucy memberikan senyum namun dengan mata yang tidak kalah sinis pula.

"ternyata ada Fairy Tail disini." gumam orang itu ketika Lucy mulai duduk didepannya.

"sial! kenapa aku harus sekelas dengan orang brengsek ini." batin Lucy. Orang itu sebelumnya pernah menghajar Lucy ketika menjalankan misi mengumpulkan informasi tentang R-System namun untung saja Erza datang menyelamatkannya. Dan dia bertekad untuk membalaskan dendamnya suatu saat nanti.

"hei Sting, apa kau menyukainya ? dari tadi kau terus saja melihatnya." bisik Natsu pada orang itu.

"tidak. " jawab Sting ketus. "dan aku tidak sudi menyukai gadis lemah dari Fairy Tail itu." batinnya.

"yo luce, namaku Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal." Kata Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Lucy.

"ya, dan juga namaku Lucy." Jawab Lucy yang agak sedikit kesal karena Natsu salah menyebutkan namanya namun dia tidak memperlihatkannya.

"baiklah, silahkan buka bukunya halaman 100." Kata Lahar-sensei memulai pelajaran.

Di kelas 11-B

Di depan kelas telah berdiri seorang gadis bersurai biru ikal yaitu Levy. Saat ini ia sedang memperkenalkan diri sambil mengamati kelas tersebut namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika matanya menangkap orang yang duduk di pojok kelas.

"Sabertooth! Mau apa mereka disini ? " Batinnya. Seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut.

"sepertinya aku merasa pernah berjumpa dengan orang ini." Gumam orang yang duduk di pojok kelas itu begitu dia menyadari sedang diperhatikan oleh Levy.

"apa mungkin yang merencanakan R-System adalah Sabertooth ?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

"baiklah Levy silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong itu." Kata Jura-sensei menyuruh Levy untuk duduk di sebuah bangku kosong.

Sementara itu di kelas 11-C

"namaku Erza Scarlet, salam kenal." Kata Erza memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Matanya melihat kesekeliling kelas dan menemukan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Jellal! Apakah aku salah melihatnya ? benarkah itu dia ? " gumamnya.

"Erza ! " gumam orang bersurai azure dengan tato di wajah bagian kanannya yang diketahui bernama Jellal Fernandes.

Namun dibalik pertemuan yang tidak disangka itu seseorang menyeringai melihat Erza. Terlihat sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Erza Scarlet." Gumam orang tersebut.

Dan terakhir kelas 11-D.

"namaku Mirajane Strauss kalian bisa memanggilku Mira. Salam kenal semuanya." Kata Mira memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis dan sama seperti rekan timnya yang lain diapun mengamati seisi kelas namun sepertinya dia tidak menemukan apapun.

Dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang memakai handset di telinganya terus memandang Mira dengan ekspresi malas.

"aura sihir orang itu cukup aneh." Batin Mira ketika dia melihat pemuda tersebut.

* * *

TING...TING...TING

Waktu istirahat tiba, kelima anggota Fairy Tail yaitu Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira dan Wendy akan pergi menuju kantin namun tiba – tiba ada hal aneh yang terjadi pada Wendy, dia merasakan aura sihir yang sangat kuat disekitarnya seperti waktu di ruangan kepala sekolah dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti arah sihir itu. Tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Mira.

"Wendy! mau kemana?" tanya Mira sambil menahan tangan Wendy agar dia tidak pergi.

"tentu saja kearah sihir itu berasal. Apa Mira-san tidak menyadarinya?" Ujar Wendy setelah itu mereka berusaha untuk merasakan sihir yang dimaksud.

"percuma, aura sihir tersebut telah hilang." Kata Mira dan terlihat sedikit ekspresi kekecewaan di wajah Wendy.

"hnnn! Darimana ya asal sihir itu?" tanya Wendy dalam hati.

Dibalik tangga terdapat seseorang yang dilihat dari gerak – geriknya sepertinya sedang bersembunyi dia mengenakan pakaian sekolah yang sama seperti murid – murid di Fiore Academy lainnya dan dia menyeka sedikit keringat yang mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"untung saja aku cepat menghindar, sepertinya mereka bukanlah penyihir biasa."ujar orang itu dan ketika dia melihat ke sekitarnya dan setelah terlihat cukup aman dia menaiki tangga tersebut.

"hei ngomong – ngomong dimana Erza ya?" tanya lucy kepada 3 orang yang tengah bersamanya dan mendapati bahwa Erza tidak ada.

"tidak tahu, tadi aku kekelasnya dan dia tidak ada disana." Kata Wendy.

"hei kalian!" kata seseorang yang berlari dari ujung menghampiri Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"ah Erza! Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Mira masih dengan senyum khasnya.

"ini gawat! Musuh sudah ada disekitar kita dan mereka juga sudah tahu identitas kita masing-masing." Kata Erza.

"hah!?" ujar yang lainnya.

* * *

 **ERZA POV**

Aku sedang membereskan mejaku dan akan menunggu teman – teman menjemputku untuk makan siang di kantin namun tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bertato di mata kanannya menghampiriku. Entah kenapa ketika dia mendekat aku merasa jantungku berdegub kencang.

"Erza." Katanya.

"ada apa Jellal?" sahutku.

"sudah kuduga kau itu Erza yang kukenal."

"ada apa?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu 'ada apa' sampai – sampai kau jauh – jauh datang kemari."

"bukan urusanmu." Lalu aku pergi melewatinya.

"hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" tahannya. "apa yang kau dan teman-temanmu lakukan disini?" sambungnya.

"kan sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu! Lepaskan!" dan aku melepaskan tanganku yang dipegang olehnya.

"hehehehehe...sepertinya tempat ini sudah didatangi oleh sekelompok penyihir kuat namun berdarah dingin ya." Ujar lirih seseorang di pojok dekat jendela.

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"jangan kau pikir kami tidak tahu Erza Scarlet! Kau adalah orang yang sudah berjasa membunuh banyak rekan kami kan." katanya "apa kau berencana untuk beraksi lagi disini? Tapi sayang, kau tidak akan bisa."sambungnya dia menyeringai kearah Erza dan Jellal.

"kau..." ucapku geram.

"sebaiknya kau berhati – hati, karena aku sudah mengetahui siapa saja rekanmu dan cepat atau lembat kami akan membereskan kalian." Lanjutnya.

"kau salah! Akulah yang akan pertama membunuhmu!" Ujarku. Kini aku sudah mengequip pedangku yang kuarahkan tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Erza! Jangan kau membuat keributan disini." Tahan Jellal dan dia langsung menarikku keluar.

Dia membawaku keluar menuju belakang sekolah dia melepaskan genggamannya dan bersandar pada dinding sekolah.

"huh... kau sudah benar – benar berubah, Erza." Ucapnya. Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapannya. "sejak kejadian hari itu kau sudah berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin." Lanjutnya.

"Huh..." desahku.

"sebenarnya apa yang selama ini kau cari ... membunuh banyak orang dengan pedangmu itu tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun ?" Tanyanya. Dia menatapku dalam. Seperti sedang membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepalaku ini.

"aku ingin mencari siapa pelakunya dan membalas dendam." Jawabku lirih. Pikiranku kemudian terbang kemasa lalu dan aku sangat ingin menangis ketika mengingatnya kembali.

"tapi bukan seperti itu caranya! Bagaimana kalau aku-" Katanya.

"cukup! Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Kataku. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan pergi mencari teman – temanku.

"kau..." gumam Jellal saat melihat aku pergi menjauhinya. Aku sempat melihatnya sekilas namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa adanya air yang mengalir dikedua pipiku.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

Mereka semua terdiam mematung melihat Erza selama beberapa detik sampai Lucy memecahkan suasana kaku itu.

"ya ampun. Mereka itu kelompok seperti apa sih? Baru saja kita beberapa jam disini dan kita sudah ketahuan." Gerutu Lucy yang Terlihat kesal.

"tapi Erza-san, saat pembicaraanmu dengan orang yang bernama Jellal tadi apa maksudnya? Apa kau memiliki masalah dengan seseorang?" selidik Wendy yang sedikit memperhatikan Erza namun sepertinya yang diperhatikan tidak suka dilihat dengan cara seperti itu.

"bukan urusanmu." Jawab Erza ketus.

 **To Be Continue...**

Baiklah selesai juga chapter 3. Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Milamira karena sudah bersedia untuk memfollow fic ini dan juga para pembaca semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah beberapa hari yang lalu siap namun berhubung kewajiban sebagai siswa yaitu tugas yang terus menumpuk membuat saya tidak sempat untuk update.

Di chapter depan mungkin akan ada sedikit adegan romance walaupun mungkin tidak terasa. Yosh, ikuti trus ceritanya ya.

Arigatou gozaimasu.

Ditunggu reviewnya


End file.
